Teachers, Tests and Troublesome Boys
by Miss N. Tonks
Summary: I was never a prefect myself, my Head of House said I lacked certain necessary qualities... like the ability to behave myself. [Tonks fifth year.]
1. Chapter 1

Tonks fifth year at Hogwarts: How she decided to become an auror, why she was never made a prefect and a boy called Charlie Weasley.

* * *

"_Nymphadora Tonks_!"

Tonks froze on the spot and groaned.

She recognised the voice immediately.

And much to her embarrassment she realised it belonged to her potions teachers, Professor Snape.

Snape was not exactly the person she wanted to run into. Especially not at 3 in the morning… and in her underwear no less.

Tonks slowly turned to face her teacher, fighting back the blush appearing on her cheeks.

She smiled sheepishly.

"Lovely night, isn't it professor?"

Snape raised his eyebrows.

"Yes _quite_… Now, Miss Tonks, would care to explain why you are out of bed and less than appropriately dressed on this, how did you put it? _Lovely night…"_

The tips of Tonks hair turned slightly red, as it always did when she got embarrassed or in trouble.

Her hair was waist length, straight and turquoise today. She also had a straight fringe, ending just below her eyebrow, which she suddenly found her self wishing was longer, so to cover her pink tinged cheeks.

"Just out for a stroll, you know, getting some air…"

The corners of Snape's lips curled slightly.

"And you felt the need for clothes… insignificant?"

Tonks folded her hands across her chest and bit her lip.

With a wave of his wand a pile of blankets appeared at Tonks feet.

"Cover yourself and follow me." He instructed, turning on his heal and marching away. Tonks hurriedly grabbed the blankets and covered herself best she could.

"Wait, Professor, where are we… Hufflepuff dorms are that way-"

"I am quiet aware of the directions to your dormitory Nymphadora" Snape said sharply.

Tonks winced at the use of her first name; she was sure he was doing it on purpose. "But if you remember, I told you to follow me"

With a swish of his cloak Snape had rounded a corner and disappeared from view.

"Moody old git…" Tonks muttered, hoisting her blanket up so she was less likely to fall and rushing after him.

Soon they were outside the headmaster's office.

"But sir…"

Tonks hair was turning grey at the ends now, she was getting worried.

Sure she had been sent to Dumbledore before, but it was three in the morning… what she had done wasn't bad enough to wake the headmaster over, was it?

"I promise I wont do it again…"

Snape smirked, "I have had quiet enough of you and your obvious disliking for authority, Miss Tonks, I think that enough is enough… If you are unable to comply with our rules then perhaps Hogwarts isn't right for you"

Tonks gasped. She couldn't believe it. Snape was going to tell Dumbledore what she had done and try and get her expelled!

"It was only a dare!" She said, eyes widening and flashing red, "Just take some points from Hufflepuff, give me detention… take Hogsmede away from me…"

"Chocolate éclair" Snape replied.

Tonks looked at him in confusion for a moment before opening her mouth. She was just about to ask him what in Merlin's name he was on about, when the gargoyle to her left jumped into action.

"Oh" she muttered, it was the password…

Snape grasped Tonks arm and pulled her onto the revolving steps roughly.

"Hey! Ouch! I'm capable of walking on my own you know!" She said indignantly, shaking her arm free of him and throwing him the dirtiest look she could muster.

Soon she was faced with a large wood door.

Tonks turned to Snape, who smirked, and then looked back to the door as it began to open.

Tonks Gulped.

Tonks had never been so happy to be eating breakfast in the great hall.

Yes, the great hall, the great hall _in_ Hogwarts. She had not been expelled.

Tonks swallowed her cereal quickly.

"…And no hogsmede for the rest of the year..." she continued, finishing her list of punishments to her two best friends, Gitano, who Tonks liked to refer to as Git just for amusement, and Carry.

Gitano was Tonks best friend but he was also a Gyrffindor. However he never sat with his House for meals and could often be found in the Hufflepuff common room, before being thrown out by her head of house.

Carry was in Hufflepuff and shared a room with Tonks. She was mostly quiet, wasn't smart and was mousy and plain looking. She followed Tonks about as if she had been told to, and was often in trouble because of it.

Most people said the only reason Carry was at Hogwarts is because she was pureblood. She lacked any real magical ability, and often got a lot of stick for it.

"That's seems really harsh…" Carry said, nibbling at her toast.

"I think she was lucky!" said the girl next to Tonks, Her name was Melissa and she was in the year above.

Melissa had been Carry's only friend at Hogwarts for a long time, but she still hung around with the trio occasionally.

"When someone gets in a much trouble as you do Tonks, No offence I mean… Well let's just say you're lucky Dumbledore likes you" The other two nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm going to practice a bit before transfiguration…" Carry said, picking up her stuff "You coming?"

Tonks and Gitano shook their heads, "See you in class" He managed to say, mouth bursting with toast.

Tonks laughed.

"Ew, your spraying food on me, git!"

Gitano continued to chew before swallowing quickly, "well it serves you right for calling me Git!" he stuck his tongue out.

"But I hadn't called it you yet!" Tonks scoffed, morphing her tongue green and sticking it out back at him.

"I wish you wouldn't do that…" He mumbled, "Not everyone can morph their tongue green you know…"

They continued to eat in silence for a bit.

"I can't believe I have to clean out that greasy gits store cupboard all week…" Tonks moaned.

"Hey, don't use my name in vain!" Gitano laughed.

"Sorry… when I say it to you its in a loving way, you know that"

Gitano laughed again "Whatever… look, Tonks, I thinks its best if you lay low for a few weeks, no more pranks or answering back…"

"Who are you my mother?" Tonks rolled her eyes.

"I was just thinking it would be better to keep you head down and… Uh oh, Speaking of your mother…" Gitano warily eyed the red envelope that had landed in front of Tonks. "I'm guessing that howlers from her… Run girl! And for Melin's sake don't fall over!!"

Tonks didn't need telling twice, she grabbed the now smoking envelope and leaped out of her seat. She decided the entrance hall was her best bet and had managed to make it out of the great hall and up the stairs to the second floor before tripping and falling in a heap at someone's feet.

"Yours, I presume?" Said the familiar voice of Charlie Weasley. Tonks looked up in time to see the envelope he was holding burst in to life and scream:

"NYMPHADORA TONKS!" Tonks groaned and pulled herself into a sitting position on the floor. There was nothing she could do now but listen.

"Do you know how many owls I have had about you this year? 16!AND ITS NOT EVEN HALLOWEEN YET FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! Answering back! Morphing into people for revenge! And swearing! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Pulling pranks?! YOUR 15 YEARS OLD GIRL, GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER! You have to pick a future carer this year! Why can't you just GROW UP!" Tonks covered her eyes with her hands in embarrassment. The howler continued in a much quieter voice.

"Oh and your not staying at Hogwarts over the holidays, your visiting your grandparents for Christmas"

Tonks removed her hands with an indignant "Huh!"

"And don't give me that look! No arguments! Anymore owls and there will be BIG trouble young lady!"

The howler vanished with a puff of smoke and a few first years that had been watching giggled and hurried away.

Charlie put his hand out to help Tonks up.

Tonks eyed it warily. "You hate me. I think I'm better off getting up on my own _thank you_."

Charlie looked a little hurt, "Come on its only a hand"

Tonks sighed and let Charlie pull her to her feet. "See, when were not calling each other we can be nice…"

Tonks scoffed and rolled her eyes. "This isn't nice, your just waiting to have a pop at me about that howler" Tonks quickly let go of his hand "So go on, embarrass me again, believe me I'm used to it"

Charlie laughed. "I guess so, being so clumsy and all…"

Tonks threw him a dirty look and turned, she had barley taken to steps however when she tripped over her own feet.

She could hear Charlie chuckling from behind her. She gritted her teeth.

Another hand appeared in front of her.

"Get lost, weasel." She said pushing herself onto her knees.

A crowd of Slytherin boys walked past and began jeering:

"Tonks is on her knees for the ginge, wonder what she's doing!"

"Weasley and Tonksie!"

"Hey darling, get on ya knees for me and I'll show you a real man!"

Tonks hair was rapidly turning red, and so was her face.

"Oh grow up!" She shouted, pulling herself to her feet.

"You wont be laughing when I thrash you at quidditch tonight!" Charlie shouted back.

The Slytherins continued to shout and laugh until finally disappeared around a corner.

Tonks hair now matched Charlie's and he laughed.

"Not you too" She sighed, "I've been laughed at enough today all ready…"

Charlie stopped and smiled, "No, it's just… I like your hair" Tonks creased her forehead and grabbed a lock of her hair, it was bright red.

"Damn it!" She huffed, "I _hate_ it when it does that… I've been getting really good at controlling it as well!" Tonks sighed and screwed up her eyes, soon her hair was shoulder length and black, with streaks of pink.

Tonks examined it before smiling. She must have forgotten she had company because when she finally looked up she seemed startled to find Charlie there.

"What you looking at weasel?"

"Tonks… would you like to get a butterbeer with me tomorrow? Its hogsmede weekend and…"

"I'm not allowed to go to hogsmede, punishment from Snape…"

Charlie looked embarrassed.

'_Wait… what just happened?'_ Tonks thought.

Charlie Weasley was never nice to Tonks. It was like an unwritten rule that they sniped at each other at every opportunity.

"W… Why did you ask me to get a drink with you? I mean…"

Charlie shrugged and looked at his feet. "Guess… I thought… maybe we could try and get along?"

Tonks was dubious, "This isn't some big joke or anything…"

"No!" Charlie answered. "I mean… Never mind. See you later…"

And he was gone.

Tonks stood in the same spot for a few moments thinking about what just happened.

Charlie was popular and captain of the quidditch team. She was clumsy, cheeky and always in trouble. Yes she was clever, and unsurprisingly so was he… but…

Tonks began making her way back to finish breakfast with a small smile face

'_I think Charlie Weasley might have just asked me out…'_

* * *

TBC if enough people want me to. Review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Big Thankyou to everyone who reviewed,

Nice reviews always make my day :)

* * *

Transfiguration that morning was spent avoiding Charlie Weasley's gaze and experimenting with her nails. Tonks had smiled when she managed to make little patterns on her nails; unfortunately, this had been the cause of Hufflepuff losing 10 points. Professor Mcgonagall had asked her where she was up with her notes, and she had sheepishly replied, "Erh, well I wrote the title…" 

She couldn't control the blush creeping on her cheeks when Charlie sniggered with his friends.

That day passed without any further embarrassing incidents. Well, Tonks heard Charlie say her name in herbology and was so distracted she tripped, knocking over a few plants in the process.

Gitano and Carry were giving her strange looks and kept asking if she was alright, as she was acting "Even clumsier than usual…"

Tonks was secretly happy she only had three lessons with the Gyrffindors.

So all in all it was not a bad day, by Tonks usual standards anyway.

But it was about to get a lot worse. She was late.

It was her first detention with Professor Snape that evening, however she had only remembered that fact 20 minuets too late. With a flurry of robes and a few choice swear words Tonks had ran from the Hufflepuff common room and was speeding along the corridor towards Snapes dungeon.

Tonks and running didn't always mix well, in fact Tonks and any kind of movement was potentially dangerous, but she had some how managed to make it without tripping.

"Wotcher Professor! Sorry I'm Late!" she exclaimed, panting and stumbling into the dimly lit dungeon. "Legged it all the way here!" She added, clutching her stomach and bending over slightly, still short for breath.

"Didn't trip once!" She smiled.

Snape was far from impressed.

"Miss Tonks, remind me again what time your detention was?" Snape glared coldly as Tonks made her way towards the front of the room.

"Erm, isn't it now?" Tonks asked, smiling cheekily. Her hair was pink and short that evening, ending just below her ears.

Snape disregarded her cheeriness and gave her a cold glare.

"No, Nymphadora, It was precisely twenty-six minuets ago."

Tonks rolled her eyes "Well if you want to get technical, sure… But I did say I was sorry mate, and It's not like I did it on purpose!"

Snape rose from his seat, apparently with the sole intent to emphasise the height difference. He now towered over Tonks, and looked down his nose at her with distaste.

"If I were you I would watch my attitude towards staff members" He spoke slowly, each syllable echoing around the cold empty dungeon.

Tonks hated to admit it but she was scared.

"I am not, nor will I ever be, your friend, Miss Tonks. And I do not appreciate being spoken to like one."

Tonks snorted and the words were out of her mouth before she had the sense to stop them, "Ha! Who would want to be friends with you"

Snape's lip twitched "Also, I would learn to think before I speak, _Nymphadora_, 50 points from Hufflepuff"

Tonks suppressed the urge to answer back again, and instead decided to give Snape the dirtiest look she could manage.

"From now on you will address me with the proper amount of respect, do you understand?"

Tonks scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Another 10 points from Hufflepuff"

"Uh! But…"

"Do you really want to continue that sentence?"

Snape continued to glare at her.

"I… I mean... No, Sorry professor..." She said weakly.

Snape remained still for a few moments, apparently deciding what to do next. "Over here" He snapped.

Tonks followed him into the storeroom as he barked out instructions. "…And I will be adding an extra half an hour to your detention tonight, to make up the time you lost."

Tonks opened her mouth to reply, but after receiving a warning glance from her teacher, closed it again.

"Yes, professor…"

* * *

"It was so boring!" Tonks complained next morning, "He really is a miserable bastard! Smile and he acts like you spat on him or something!" 

Gitano laughed from across the table. It was Saturday morning and they were eating breakfast in the great hall again.

"Seriously though" Tonks continued, "He was all, _you will treat me with respect,_ and _I'm a teacher not your friend_ and bla blar…and he kept on calling me Nymphadora…" Tonks said her own name with distaste. "Two more weeks of this! I'm going to kill myself… No. wait. Even better, I'm going to kill him."

Carry giggled and Gitano laughed again, "Yeah that would be brill Tonks! But like I said…"

"I know! I know… keep my head down, stay out of trouble… doesn't mean I can't plot out my revenge" Tonks sighed and threw her fork down on the table. "… Anyway, I think I'm going back to bed for a bit, I'm still tired… have fun at hogsmede guys…"

Her friends muttered their goodbyes and promised to bring back nice things as Tonks made her way to the door.

She was almost at the entrance hall when she spotted Charlie by the door; he was with a group of his friends. Surprisingly he looked up and smiled at her.

Tonks pretended not to notice and hurried on her way. She wasn't in the mood for whatever cruel joke he was playing this time.

'_It had to be a joke…' _Tonks thought, _'I mean, this is Charlie, the boy who put sneezing powder in your robes… all the pranks he's played on you, all the times you hexed him in the corridor, Why would he suddenly want to be your friend? I mean…'_

Tonks was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't look where she was going. But once again she found herself flat on her face.

Tonks groaned. "Need a hand?" Said a voice, a very familiar voice.

"Charlie?" Tonks sighed, "Should have known it was you that tripped me…"

"Had to get your attention some way," He said. "You ignored me in the great hall just then…"

By this time Tonks had pulled herself to her feet and turned around. Charlie was nowhere to be seen. "Where are you?" She asked, eyeing the nearest tapestry for suspicious for Charlie shaped lumps.

"Well I'm not behind there" He said, amusement apparent in his voice. Tonks glared in the general direction it came from. "Almost… look a little to the left…"

"Quit messing about weasel, I'm not in the mood!"

She heard an over exaggerated sigh and suddenly, though Tonks was not sure how, Charlie appeared. "Spoil sport…" He muttered, grinning stupidly and holding a silvery piece of fabric in his hands.

"Wait… Invisibility cloak? You jammy git! I always wanted one of those!" Tonks was so caught up in her own excitement that when she ran to inspect the cloak she fell again. Charlie laughed, but stopped after receiving a death glare. He bent down and stuck out his hand.

"Why, miss Tonks, it seems you have fallen for me again…" He smiled cheekily.

Everyone knew Charlie was a charmer.

'_It means nothing…' _Tonks forced the blush away and rolled her eyes.

"You wish" She said, but accepted his hand anyway.

"Oh and this? It's not mine, borrowed it from my friend… _He's_ the jammy git, not me"

Tonks snorted, "Should have know… Wow it feels so weird"

Charlie was grinning again. Tonks inspected the cloak closely for a few more minuets, "It's got a hole in it… here… does your friend know?"

"Yeah," Charlie replied, taking the cloak back "Sometimes you see a bit of arm or chest floating in mid air… really funny, you should see the looks on peoples faces…"

Tonks couldn't help but laugh.

"See, told you we could be friendly…" Charlie smiled slightly, "How was you're detention anyway?"

"Don't start thinking I trust you just yet weasel" Tonks smiled "And it was with Snape. So it was crap."

Charlie nodded sympathetically.

"How about that drink then?" he asked a little awkwardly.

"Do you pay attention at all? _I'm not allowed_…"

"And since when has such a small inconvenience as _the rules_ stopped you?"

Charlie was grinning again "Plus we have this, got it on loan for the day…"

Tonks eyed Charlie suspiciously. "I'm sorry, I can't… If I get in anymore trouble I'll be out of here… but maybe that was your plan all along?"

Charlie seemed a little upset, "Of course not, I would never be that horrible… well, I guess I'll see you around then?"

He turned to leave. Tonks sighed and inwardly cursed herself for what she was about to do. "Charlie!"

Charlie stopped and turned around again; Tonks peered at him through her pink hair. "Wanna go for a walk?"

* * *

"You… and Charlie?" Carry looked at her friend as if she had suddenly grown a second head. It was late afternoon and Tonks and Carry were sitting in their dorm, munching on the chocolate Carry had brought from Honeydukes. 

"You hate him"

Tonks rolled her eyes "I know and im not saying that I still don't"

"But you spent the day… with Charlie Weasley?" Carry looked sceptical. "I thought you fancied that Ravenclaw sixth year… Nathan?"

"I do… and I'm not saying that I fancy Charlie or anything, just that he isn't as bad as I thought."

Carry raised an eyebrow and picked up another piece of chocolate.

"What?!" Tonks asked, "What's that suppose to mean? That… that look!"

"Just… don't get mad... but I think you fancy him…"

Tonks gasped, "Carry! I thought you were my friend!" Tonks gave her a shove.

"See!" Carry laughed, "Your all defensive, you well fancy him!"

Tonks rolled her eyes "Do not."

"Whatever… Don't you have a detention tonight?" Carry asked, unwrapping a chocolate frog.

Tonks groaned and threw her head into her pillow, "My life sucks."

Carry giggled. "Can't be as bad as mine…"

Tonks lifted her head up and looked at her friend, "What's up Carry?"

Carry sighed and began to mess with the wrapper in her hand.

"Nothing…"

Tonks raised an eyebrow, "Tell! Now!"

"Alright, well… You… you know I'm pureblood, right? Well… I'm not really good at all this magic stuff and… well my mum says she going to take me off the family tree, you know... disown me if I don't pass at least 4 OWLS… I'll never do it! The only thing im passing at the moment is care of magical creatures. And she was really mad when she found out I was in Hufflepuff…I can't imagine… if I don't pass… I'm so dead!" Tears were welling in the corners of Carry's eyes by the time she finished, Tonks smiled sympathetically.

"Come here" She pulled her friend into a hug, "I told you about my mum right?"

Tonks let go and Carry nodded.

"Well she was part of 'the most noble and ancient' Black family, pureblood. And you know what she did? She married a muggleborn, and it was the ultimate disgrace, burned off the tapestry and disowned and everything. But I'll tell you what, I'm glad she did it, or else I wouldn't be here! And you know where her sister ended up? My aunt? Azkaban. And she deserves to rot there if you ask me."

Carry smiled and wiped away a few tears. "But… your cousin, Sirius? He's there too, and didn't you say he was you're mums favourite?"

Tonks snorted, "Yes, but that's not the point, my mum says he innocent, then I believe he is. My point was… if you're family are stupid enough to disown you for who you marry or… or what you get in some silly tests… then there not worth the bother, screw the lot of them!" Tonks nodded triumphantly.

Carry giggled.

"Hey!" Tonks said "I could one of them people, you know, that inspire and stuff!"

Carry laughed even more, "Is that even a job?"

Tonks shrugged, smiled and stood up on her bed "I don't know! But I know one thing! We should all work together to achieve our goals! Don't let people put you down! And mostly, Make love, not war!" Tonks stuck her head in the air and punched her fist skyward. Carry laughed and threw a pillow at her.

Tonks smiled, bouncing on the bed, before falling in a heap next to her friend "Guess I'll find out next week, huh?"

"Oh, career day… yeah… any idea what you want to do?"

"Nope. But I can't think about it right now, I have a detention with my bestest friend Snape. Hey, perhaps I can inspire him to use some shampoo?"

Tonks grinned.

* * *

I couldn't help but mention Sirius, hehe, makes me feel smart when I slip stuff like that in the story. 

Review and I will be your bestest friend. xD


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you again for the reviews! You make me want to update sooner when I read them!

I have a lot of ideas for the next few chapters, but I don't have them completely planed out, so anything you really want to see happen feel free to suggest it!

This is heading towards Charlie/Tonks friendship. Maybe more, but I do have a little plot twist I am planning :O

Charlie might not be as nice as he seems.

I think I will be writing more chapters, of course if nobody likes this I might not.

So review:)

* * *

Sunday saw Gyrffindor and Hufflepuff lose a grand total of 100 points each. And there weren't even any lessons that day.

Professor Sprout, head of Hufflepuff house, had found Gitano hiding behind the armchair in the Hufflepuff common room. Consequently Tonks, Carry and Gitano had lost 50 points each, and been made to spend the rest of the afternoon elsewhere.

"This is so stupid!" Tonks moaned as Professor Sprout ushered them along the corridor.

"You know the rules, Nymphadora, and I have reminded you of them on many occasions, Gitano Is in Gyrffindor, there is no need for him to be in the Hufflepuff common room." Professor Sprout said, shooing them out of the castle doors.

Tonks pulled a face and sighed.

"Now it's a lovely day so why not play outside for a bit, and try and stay out of trouble"

"Play?!" Gitano said indignantly.

"Yes, well, whatever it is you get up to…" Professor sprout said briskly, turning to go back inside.

Gitano swore loudly.

"30 points from Gyrffindor for such foul language Mr Judson"

Gitano huffed, and turned to face Professor Sprout "But miss! This is complete shi-"

"Another 20 points from Gyrffindor. I do not have the time to go through this again, you are all aware of the rules, and you are consciously making the decision to break them. You are old enough and smart enough to realise there are consequences to your actions. If you are not willing to face the repercussions then do not break the rules in the first place!"

The trio watched as she made her way back through the large wooden doors and into the castle.

"Repercussions? Consequences? Any one else think that's just a fancy way of saying 'I'm in charge so shut up and go away'?" Gitano said moodily kicking a stone. He made his way over to the nearest wall and pulled himself onto it.

Tonks sighed and sat next to him. "Hmmm, Teachers. They think there so great… they boss you about just because they can…"

Snape glided past, sneering at Tonks and her friends.

"Just like him. He's a complete git…" Tonks muttered when she was sure he was out of earshot. "Thank Merlin its Sunday"

"Why?" asked Carry, who was leaning on the pillar next to Tonks.

"No detention" Tonks replied, swinging her feet distractidly. "Well, until Monday at least…"

The three sat in silence for a few moments.

"What do you wanna do then?" Tonks asked, "I don't know about you two, but this isn't exactly my idea of fun…"

"No, your idea of fun is something dangerous and/or against the rules." Carry jumped down from the wall "So if its ok with you two I'm going to the library, I have a lot of studying to do if im going to pass 4 OWLS this year"

"Your boring!" Gitano said.

Carry rolled her eyes "Thanks, Git, well I'll see you after…Bye guys"

Tonks waved lazily, watching Carry's retreating form enter the castle again, before resting her head on Gitano's shoulder.

"You ok, Dora?" He asked, putting his arm around her and using the name he saved for when she was upset.

"Yeah…" Tonks sighed "Sorry I always get you in trouble Git, it would be so much easier if you were in Hufflepuff"

Gitano laughed, "You kidding me? Being in Hufflepuff wouldn't help. The only way I would stay out of trouble is to not be friend with you at all!" He gave Tonks arm a squeeze, "But of course you think I'm like your best mate or something, you delusional little girl, so it would be mean of me not to pretend to like you and hang around with-"

Tonks thumped him in his side and crossed her arms. She tried to wiggle out of his arms and huffed when he didn't let go.

"No, that's it! I'm not talking to you now!" she shuffled along the wall as far as she could.

Gitano smiled and shuffled back next to her, "Awww come on Nymphie, I was kidding!"

"Don't call me that!" She shoved him again "I hate you, Git!" She said, trying hard not to laugh as he pouted.

"Oi! Git!" Someone shouted from across the yard. Both Tonks and Gitano looked up in time to see Charlie and a bunch of Gyrffindors approaching them from across the courtyard.

"Oh what do they want?" Tonks muttered, scowling at them.

A tall boy stood at the front of the group, Tonks remembered his name was Nicholas Jackson and was sure he was a 7th year.

"We've just been to look at the House points" He said, completely ignoring Tonks.

"And guess what?" Asked Charlie's best friend, a blonde boy with freckles.

Gitano eyed each of them in turn, and grasped his wand tightly inside his robes.

"Were losing." Jackson answered for him. "But the thing is, and this is where we think you come into this…"

"This morning we were winning" Charlie's friend said.

Tonks wrapped her fingers around her wand in her pocket.

"Snape said he saw Sprout shouting at you and your girlfriend over here" The blonde boy continued, gesturing at Tonks "He Seemed to think she took some House points off you, this true?"

Tonks was about to say something about not being Gitano's Girlfriend when Charlie spoke.

"In the Hufflepuff common room again, were we?" He asked, "Gyrffindor _do_ have there own common room, you know."

A few of the boys laughed and Tonks tightened her grip on her wand.

"You can see why were angry, Slytherin are beating us again, and it's only the start of the year!" Charlie continued, as if keen to back himself up.

Tonks jumped down from the wall, "Exactly weasel! You have the rest of the year to win back you're precious House cup. And yeah, I can see why your so angry, because it's not like you'll win the quidditch cup, everyone knows Gyrffindor suck!"

Charlie's wand was out of his pocket and pointed at Tonks in a matter of seconds.

Jackson continued to stare at Gitano, "Aren't you going to stick up for your girlfriend Gitano? Or you finally remembered where your loyalties lye?"

Gitano, Who had jumped off the wall when Charlie had got his wand out, scowled at the Gyrffindors.

"Why don't you just get lost" Tonks said, her wand pointed at Charlie.

The two stared in silence for a moment.

"I think we should teach Git here a lesson" Sneered a boy from the back of the group; he was tall with brown messy hair. Tonks couldn't remember his name but he was a beater on the quidditch team.

"Yeah" Jackson agreed, taking his wand out of his pocket "You should be proud to be a Gyrffindor!"

Tonks snorted, and the group turned to look at her "Yeah, I'd be proud to be in Gyrffindor if this is how you sort stuff out!" Tonks moved to stand in front of Gitano. "Your as bad as the Slytherins! So go on, teach him what Gyrffindor is all about, but you will have to go through me first!"

The group laughed.

'_Not exactly the reaction I was going for…' _Tonks thought, faltering slightly.

She was shook out of her thoughts by a shove in her shoulder. She realised it was Gitano who pushed her.

"I don't need you to fight my battles, Tonks, so just get lost"

Tonks lowered her wand in confusion. "But… I was only trying to help…"

"Well don't bother." Gitano was now stood with the other boys "They're right, I should be proud to be a Gyrffindor, not hanging about with silly Hufflepuff girls"

Tonks couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"And she's _not_ my girlfriend" he continued, "She fancies him"

Tonks was horrified, Gitano was pointing at Charlie.

"No I… I don't! Gitano what are you playing at?!"

"Just stay out of this, _Nymphadora_"

Tonks felt tears welling at the corners of her eyes.

"Where are you… where you going?" Tonks was trying hard not to cry now, forcing her self to swallow.

"Gyrffindor common room." Gitano answered, "I _do_ have my own common room you know"

The boys left laughing and chatting, Gitano in the middle.

Charlie lingered behind, "I dropped my wand, I'll catch you up!" he called as the group entered the castle.

Tonks watched as Gitano laughed with the Blonde haired boy, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"You ok?" Charlie asked, putting an arm around her.

"I'm fine!" Tonks shrugged him off and quickly wiped the tear away, "I don't care! Get lost! Go back to your Gyrffindor buddy's! Go on!" Tonks stalked away, in the opposite direction to the castle.

"Tonks wait up!"

But Tonks was running now; keen to put as much distance between herself and the castle as possible.

"Tonks! Slow down! If you don't care then why are you running away from me?"

Tonks stopped "Because I hate you! And I hate him! And I…"

Tonks sighed, "I don't know" She said, slumping against a tree and sinking to the ground. "How could he just ditch me like that?"

Charlie sat down next to her in silence.

"He was fine with me five minuets ago, he was hugging me and messing about and it was all normal then, then _you_ came along and ruined it all!"

Charlie bit his lip nervously, "It's not like it was just me! I didn't mean it… I'm sorry Nymphadora…"

"Don't call me that!"

"Sorry, sorry! I forgot!" Charlie said, raising his hands in mock surrender.

Tonks rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I… I think you just bashed his pride a little bit" Charlie said.

Tonks raised an eyebrow. "I did what?"

Charlie laughed "I mean, he felt a bit, I dunno how to say it… basically… he's a boy, and you're a girl…"

"I don't need lessons about the birds and the bees from you weasel"

"That's not what I meant! I mean, he felt… he thought he looked like a wimp, having a girl fighting for him… you get what I mean?"

Tonks eyed Charlie for a moment "you think?"

Charlie nodded, "He just wanted to look cool in front of that lot"

"Like you did" Tonks added "You were being mean to me too"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it… I have to get back to that lot, as much as I would prefer the company of such a pretty girl to that group of idiot boys…"

"Shut up!"

Charlie grinned "You going to be ok?" Tonks nodded.

"Alright well, I'll see you around, maybe?"

"Yeah that would be… ok…"

Charlie grinned, "and Tonks… I like your hair"

Tonks watched Charlie make his way back toward the school before realising what colour her hair was that day. She smirked and twirled a stand of her shoulder length hair around her finger. It was red.

* * *

Monday dragged along and Tonks felt as if she was being dragged along with it. She was uncharacteristically quiet in all of her lessons and managed to stay out of trouble all day. Gitano was avoiding her gaze pointedly but she told herself she didn't care. 

Before soon it was 6 and time for her detention with Snape.

She entered the dungeon silently and approached the desk. Snape did not look up to acknowledge her but simply said, "Pick up where you left off and continue in silence, I have things to do"

Tonks sighed as she entered the messy storeroom.

Half an hour later and Tonks was officially bored. She was messing about with a twig that looked like a claw, pretending to strangle herself for her own amusement when she heard a sound that made her jump.

She heard the door shut and wondered who had entered, but after peeking out of the cupboard realised the dungeon was empty. Snape was gone.

Tonks smirked and sneaked out of the storeroom.

"Professor Snape?" she called. Silence.

Tonks ran over to his desk to find her wand. Snape had been making her clean the cupboard by hand, and she was sure he put her wand in one of the draws. If she could find it then she could finish up a lot quicker and maybe get to go early.

"Yes!" Tonks found her wand in the first draw she tried "Not even locked!"

Tonks smiled and made her way back to the storeroom.

She was about to cast a spell when a voice behind her made her jump a mile.

"Boo!"

Tonks clutched her chest in surprise "Charlie you Idiot!" Tonks span around and pointed her wand at thin air. "What the hell do you think your doing? And take that cloak off now I know its you!"

Tonks heard Charlie chuckle. "No way, what if Snape comes back? I'm keeping the invisibility cloak _on_"

Tonks sighed, "Fine, but what are you doing here?"

"Just visiting… You want me to go and leave you here on your own?"

Tonks rolled her eyes, "Just stay and shut up, I'm busy here." Tonks turned back to the cupboard and began saying spells.

A few of the bottles rearranged themselves and a couple of the lose ingredients wobbled weakly.

"Ha! That was rubbish!"

"You're distracting me!" Tonks huffed "And anyway I'm rubbish at household spells… my mum is really good… I think I remember that one she does on my room…" she said, more to herself than the still invisible Charlie.

Tonks muttered another spell and a piece of parchment on the floor burst into flames.

"Oh Crap!" Tonks gasped, she could hear Charlie laughing, "Oh Merlin! Weasel shut up and help!"

Tonks quickly shouted another spell and a jet of water came flying out of her wand as if it were a hosepipe. She aimed it at the cupboard and the flaming piece of parchment but the stream of water didn't make it.

Suddenly, as if hitting an invisible barrier, the water came flying back at her "Arrrgh!"

Tonks quickly stopped the water but not soon enough; she was soaked.

She shook her hair, which was purple and now dripping wet, and glared murderously at the place she suspected Charlie to be.

"Im drenched!" he shouted "Tonks!"

"You were in the way you idiot!" she growled, wringing her sleeves out "I said help not stand there like a-"

"You're the one spaying water about the place! And you didn't even put the fire out!"

"Because you were stood in the way!!"

"I was doing what you said!"

"When did I say get us soaked Charlie? Im dripping wet, the cupboard is still on fire and Snape will be back any minuet!"

She heard the dungeon door shut with a loud thud and froze on the spot.

Snape calmly strode past her and put the fire out with a flick of his wand. Tonks bit her lip.

"Uhh, professor Snape, sir… I was just…"

"Talking to yourself?"

Tonks avoided looking at his eyes and instead studied the ceiling with extreme interest.

"I didn't think so… perhaps your… _friend _would like to reveal themselves now? We wouldn't want to make the situation worse than it already is"

Charlie appeared next to Snape.

"Ahhh, Mr Weasley, I must say I am surprised." Charlie looked at Tonks sheepishly.

"As you are so keen to join Nymphadora in her detention lets make it official shall we? A week should suffice, six o clock sharp. And don't think that this is going to be a fun little opportunity to catch up on gossip. You will be writing lines in silence. I think that will be best considering the current state of my storeroom."

Tonks picked at the lose thread on her still sopping wet sleeves.

"50 points from Hufflepuff and 50 from Gyrffindor." Snapes voice was harsh "Now go sort yourselves out, both of you, and be here tomorrow. _on time _please Nymphadora_"_

Tonks stalked out of the dungeon with Charlie hurrying along in her wake.

"That wasn't too bad, eh?" He called, finally catching her up.

Tonks threw him a dirty look and resisted the urge to jinx him. She had been in enough trouble that day as it was.

* * *

"Imperio!" 

You must Review now, as I am controlling your mind. Do not try to resist… click it… go on… click the review button…


	4. Chapter 4

My laptop broke and so I have only been able to type this chapter in small bits on my sisters computer. It is very annoying as I get into writing this and she want the computer back. So I have been a bit longer updating this time.

Hope you like it!

* * *

Tuesday morning was bright and sunny and Tonks decided her hair should be bright and sunny too. 

It was short, spiky and luminous yellow as she made her way to her first lesson of the day.

Her bright hair seemed to be attracting a lot of attention and some people even shielded their eyes as they passed.

"Oh come on its not that bright!" Tonks said, rolling her eyes. "Where we off to?" she asked Carry as they made there way up some stairs. "Oh, Defense is first lesson today" Tonks smiled "Thank Merlin, Something I'm actually good at!"

Tonks and Carry did not reach the classroom until five minuets later however, because Tonks was over-come by 'the incredible urge to pee'

"Sorry I'm late professor!" Tonks smiled cheerily as she entered the classroom, however it was not her teacher that answered, but a gruff, deep voice.

"Merlin girl! Was it your intention to blind someone with that hair?"

Tonks head shot up, "Who are you!" she shouted, removing her wand and pointing it at the strange, unidentified man.

The man had a heavily scarred face and what Tonks thought was a rather ugly looking magical eye.

The man did not seem fazed by her wand however, and simply looked at it once, and laughed. "Finally! A kid with some sense!" He growled, making his way towards her, cane thumping heavily on the floor.

Tonks was growing more confused by the second.

"What? Who are you? Where's our teacher?"

The man seemed to survey Tonks for a moment, as if afraid she was going to explode, or become some dark creature and attack them all.

He seemed to think she was safe, however, and made his way back over to the black board and the front of the room.

"I'm auror Alastor moody, but most call me mad-eye" Moody said in the same deep growling voice "and I'm here to tell you lot about jobs to do with defense against the dark arts." Moody allowed himself a smile "but by the looks of things you're the only one in here with an ounce of sense. The rest of you idiots just let a stranger waltz into your classroom. Constant vigilance!" he barked, slamming his cane on the desk and making several students jump.

"And what exactly is that supposed mean?" sneered a Slytherin boy named Rupert.

"Its means, boy, That you should constantly be aware of your surroundings! Check for threats or imposters at every turn! Make sure-" Moody's shouting was interrupted by Tonks however.

"But really, why would we do that at Hogwarts? I mean, who is going to want to pose as a hufflepuff fifth year? Or a teacher even, I mean who-"

"Voldemort's followers of course!" Moody barked. He seemed to be growing more and more impatient by the second.

The class made a collective shudder at use of the name.

"H… he's gone though… isn't he?" asked Carry, she had now sat down at the back and looked as if she wanted to sink into the seat she was in.

"Why would there be death eaters in a school anyway?" Tonks said, taking a seat next to Carry.

"You lot have no idea do you!" Moody growled, his magical eye wiring about in its socket.

The class was silent for what seemed like an eternity.

"You really a dark wizard catcher then?" Tonks asked, unfazed by the tense atmosphere in the classroom.

"One of the best there is!" Moody growled proudly.

"If you're so good, why do have so many scars?" asked a snooty looking Slytherin girl.

"I'd rather have scars than be dead" Tonks answered.

The Slytherin girl glared at Tonks for a moment before turning back to the front of the room and saying "and what's that fake eye-"

"Useful, that's what it is. Can see right through walls" Moody interrupted, "bet you can't do that." He smirked, and it looked as if he was actually enjoying himself.

"That's cool, but I bet you can't do this" Tonks smirked and screwed up her eyes, now her hair was bright pink.

"Show off" muttered a hufflepuff girl called Cynthia.

"Metamorphagus?" Moody barked, in what sounded like approval. "Rare... Come in handy, that will, if you ever wanted to pursue a carrier as an auror."

Tonks was a little shocked, "Really? how?" she had never had a real reason for using her abilities, a job in which they would actually be useful sounded appealing.

"One of the main parts of auror training is concealment and disguise, and your tested on it too. You have it easy there girl, no practice needed, what's your name?"

"Tonks" she answered.

"Tonks? Tonks what?" Moody growled.

"Tonks is my last name, but no one calls me by my first name and gets away in one piece"

Moody let out a mix between a bark and a laugh,

"You any good at defense?" he asked.

"I should hope so, considering its my best subject" Tonks grinned.

"On your feet then Tonks!" Moody shouted, moving to stand in front of the desk.

"Huh?" Tonks said, but got up anyway "Why?" she asked.

"Stand there and give it your best shot. We'll see how good you are" Moody drew his wand.

"What?!" Tonks said, shocked.

"You heard, now wand out girl, and don't hold back! Only rules are no severing curses, I don't need another trip to St Mungos, and of course no unforgivables. Ready?"

Tonks eyes widened as she drew her wand. She nodded reluctantly.

"Three, two, one, STUPEFY!"

"PROTEGO! uhh, Tarantallegra!"

Moody's feet suddenly began to dance uncontrollably. This caused the class, who had until then been holding there breath, burst our laughing.

"Sorry it was the first thing I thought of!" Tonks gasped, "Finite Incantatem!"

Moody stooped dancing and growled "I said don't hold back girl! Impedimenta!"

But Tonks quickly dived out of the way, "Incarcerous!"

But Moody was also too quick and managed to dodge Tonks spell, and sent two stunners her way, one hit her arm and she was flung backward.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she shouted from her position on the floor, she had not been flung too far and was slightly dazed but not hurt.

Moody cast a shield, and shouted "Expelliarmus!" Tonks wand flew out of her hand and she was left defenseless, still sat on the floor.

"Not bad, pretty basic spells however... but next time take advantage of the situation! I was dancing! You could have stunned me, disarmed me, killed me or anything!"

"Killed you?" Tonks asked, wide-eyed, from her position on the floor.

"Who's next?" Moody barked, "You have to be quick at thinking on your feet to be an auror, anyone else think they have what it takes?"

"Wait!" Tonks said pulling herself to her feet, "So you think I could be an auror then?"

Moody grunted "you seem pretty smart kid, if you get the grades I'd be glad to have you, your a damn site better than some of the idiots we have now!"

Tonks made her way back to her seat and took her wand off Carry, who had picked it up.

"That was really good Tonks!" Carry congratulated her friend.

"Thanks, I think I know what I want to be now" Tonks smiled "an auror"

Carry looked doubtful, "but Tonks, um, I mean… you do fall over a lot…"

"I know! But this is the only thing I ever felt like, I don't know! Like… like I would be making a difference, using my morphing skills for something important, ya know… yeah… I think I want to be an auror."

Carry shrugged, "Well I think I'll be going for something a lot safer, something where the people don't seem completely bonkers"

Moody was now harassing a Slytherin girl about the best way to tell if your friend was an imposter.

Tonks eyed Carry suspiciously.

Carry rolled her eyes and they both began laughing.

* * *

"Tonks… Tonks!" 

Tonks was on her way up the stairs in the entrance hall after lunch when a voice began shouting her name. Turning around she lost her balance and fell backwards, landing on the top step with a thud.

"Ow!" She moaned.

"Tonks! You ok?" Tonks looked up to see Gitano stood above her, a look of concern on his face.

Sighing, Tonks pulled her self into a siting position. He had been trying to get her attention all morning.

"What do you want?" she snapped, rubbing her elbow and grimacing.

"I need to talk to you" Gitano replied, sticking his hand out to help Tonks up.

Tonks ignored it and rolled back her sleeve. "Ow ow ow!" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"You're bleeding!" Gitano gasped and crouched down next to her, attempting to look at the cut.

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious. I didn't notice" Tonks muttered.

Gitano rolled his eyes and reached out his hand. Tonks moved her arm away and glared at him.

"Come on, Let me fix it, you know I'm good at healing spells."

Tonks sighed and let Gitano heal the cut.

"Thanks" she muttered, pulling herself to her feet and walking away.

"Tonks, wait up!" Gitano rushed after her, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"No." Tonks replied coldly, walking faster.

"Tonks!"

Tonks pushed her way into the crowded corridor and continued on to her first lesson of the afternoon.

"Tonks, You'll want to hear this!"

Tonks gritted her teeth and pushed on, soon she rounded a corner into a much quieter corridor. This gave Gitano a chance to catch up.

"Dora"

Tonks span around as his hand touched her shoulder "Go away _Git_!"

Gitano looked upset "Why are you being like this?"

"Why do you think? You ditch me on Sunday and expect me to be fine about it by Tuesday? You didn't think I would be upset or angry? You haven't even tried to apologize!"

Tonks was shouting angrily and receiving some curious looks from passing students.

Gitano looked around cautiously before gently pulling Tonks behind a large red tapestry, which concealed a secret passageway.

The entrance to the passage was dark and Gitano could just make out Tonks scowling at him.

"Yes I know I was an idiot, and I am really, _really,_ sorry Dora, You're my best friend. But will you just listen? I don't want you to get hurt… Its about Charlie."

"That's your big apology? I would never do something like that to you! I was sticking up for you!" Tonks pushed Gitano on the shoulder, "and what the hell has Charlie got to do with anything?" Tonks whispered furiously.

"He's going to hurt you, he has some kind of plan, says you did something horrible last year and he's gonna get you back"

"I don't believe it, you know what Charlie's like when it comes to me. He wouldn't bother being nice if he wanted revenge."

"It's true! I heard him! He is gonna ask you out but not because he likes you-"

"Why are you doing this?" Tonks whispered, "Charlie wouldn't do something like that. I know he can be mean sometimes but he's not that horrible!"

Gitano snorted "Tonks! I can't believe you! He gives you a few compliments and now you're defending him! You don't hear what he says in the common room!"

"Oh! The great _Gyrffindoor_ common room?" Tonks mocked "Well of course I don't hear him because I'm just a _silly_ Hufflepuff girl!"

And with this Tonks drew back the tapestry and attempted to storm away. She tripped, however, and landed in a heap.

"You ok?" Gitano asked.

Tonks sighed.

"Hey need a hand?" Shouted Charlie. He was stood at the far end of the corridor on his own.

"I'm fine" she said, pulling herself to her feet. "And I'm late"

"Hey! I'll walk you to class!" Charlie shouted, jogging to catch her up.

Gitano looked annoyed, but realized he wasn't getting anywhere "Just think about it, Dora, it makes sense" He said, before walking off in defeat.

"What was that about?" Charlie asked. Tonks stared at Gitano's retreating form.

"Nothing" she sighed "and like I said I'm late, so come on if your coming"

* * *

"So, your saying that you want to be an auror, based purely on the fact that a crazy old man with a wandering eye said you _might_ be good at it?" Charlie looked at Tonks skeptically. 

"Yep, pretty much." Tonks nodded and smiled, "Only it was a magical eye, you made it sound like he was a pervert, oh and don't forget the part where he called his co workers idiots and decided to fire a few curses at me."

"Yeah, this is sounding more promising by the minuet"

Tonks grinned "Hey, he said he'd be glad to have me if i get good enough grades"

Charlie raised one eyebrow, "and at the time did he realize who he was talking to? Tonks, The girl who can't walk two steps without tripping over her own feet"

"Oh har-har" Tonks said, whacking Charlie in the chest. "That's for over exaggerating. I'll have you know we've been walking for 2 whole minuets now and I haven't tripped once."

Charlie smiled, "yet."

"shut up" Tonks rolled her eyes and came to a stop outside a classroom door. "Well I'm in here now, so I guess I'll see you in detention?"

"Can't wait" Charlie grinned as Tonks entered the classroom and shut the door.

* * *

Review and remember: Constant vigilance! 


End file.
